The present invention relates broadly to devices for monitoring the connection between a trailer and a trailer hitch. More particularly, the present invention is a device which monitors whether or not a trailer is coupled to a conventional ball-type hitch and provides an indication of proper coupling and a warning of faulty coupling.
Devices are known in the prior art which provide an alarm signal when a trailer becomes uncoupled from a trailer hitch. The prior art devices include those which have a mechanical switch that is actuated by the trailer when the trailer releases from the hitch. Such devices typically have a switch actuating arm disposed above the ball of a conventional ball-type hitch. If the trailer becomes uncoupled from the ball, the tongue of the trailer which is secured to the hitch flies upward actuating the switch and causing an alarm signal in the vehicle operator compartment. Although such devices are adequate, they are not particularly adaptable to conventional ball-type hitches. The structure of the prior devices is such that owners of standard ball-type hitches would not be able to use the warning device and would, in fact, have to replace their conventional hitches with one which includes the alarm switch.
The present invention solves the disadvantage of the prior devices in that it provides a trailer hitch monitoring circuit that may be added to any conventional ball-type hitch to provide a warning signal when the coupling between the trailer and the hitch becomes faulty. The addition of the monitoring circuit of the present invention to ball-type trailer hitches currently in use would significantly decrease the potential of accidents occurring when trailers become uncoupled from trailer hitches while in motion and the resulting property damage therefrom.